Rise of the Guardians: Saga of Hank, the Terrible
by Mr. thinker
Summary: They say Guardians are naturally born good and kind. The heroes of this world, the protector of children. But, what if, a certain Guardian was born bad and this Guardian's sole purpose on this world was to end Mankind. A natural anti-Guardian Guardian. This is the story of Hank Henriette, the man from the world where Sacred Beasts are Abandoned, the First Anti-Guardian.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The burning wood of one of North's sturdy bookshelves cackled loudly as the fire crawled and ebbed along its edges.

The floor of the Globe room, one of the most iconic rooms inside North's workshop was littered with debris and the charred remains of burning wood, books, and toys. The whole place was on fire. But other than the noise of fire, eating everything away, the noise of screams coming from North's staff, the yetis and elves, echoed grimly.

"Kuhhh!" a pained grunt, accompanied by a slow, struggling, footsteps, reverberated from behind a bookshelf. A hand suddenly appeared, followed by another labored breath coming from a man emerging behind the bookshelf.

North breathed hard as smoke entered his nose. He struggled, balancing himself, as he took a slow step. Every step that he took was sending immense pain all throughout his body. Blood was trickling from the wound on his left temple. His face was dirty from soot and his clothes, a red robe, white t-shirt and marooned pants, were tattered and torn.

"This...shouldn't have happened." His voice, filled with dismay and horror, croaked weakly and echoed as he stood in front of a wall of fire. "I don't believe what you've said." Then, his blue eyes, bloodshot from crying, darted towards the huge globe.

"You…You're a guardian. Why are you doing this?!" he shouted in mad fury. Anger was screaming in his eyes. Then, as if in response, the wall of flames parted ways like water in the ocean.

The globe loomed over him, its panels were shattered, its broken glint reflecting back to the Guardian of Wonder's eyes, and together with it was a shadow, the shadow of a man.

The man standing on the top of the globe, gazed his golden eyes down, like a wolf looking down on its prey. He was clothed in a white military cloak with a hood, covering his head. The man's golden eyes then shifted and looked through North's enraged eyes.

"This is nothing personal," he began, his tone was cold and calculative. "This is just a mission. I asked you to join me…" He paused and contemplated his next words, "but you refused and took arms against me, which makes you _an anomaly_ to my mission." he finished without flinching his words.

North tightened his hands around his two swords. He felt an overwhelmingly dangerous aura coming from the enemy. The man then jumped down from the globe and landed a few meters away from him. "Now then, I'm ordering you." the man straightened his posture as he gazed again to North. He opened his right hand, a spear materializing from thin air, which he grasped firmly. "Stand down." he said straightly, his tone becoming dark and threatening.

The old Guardian realized that the man's determination would never waver. He slowly made a smile and laughed. But it was a sad and frustrated laugh, the kind a person who had given everything up would make. "Never!" He raised his right sword and howled towards the man.

"'_Manny_' would never give such commands!" His shout of war echoed tremendously around the burning globe room as he charged towards the man.

"And yet he did, which is why I am here." the man simply said and moved his right hand and blocked North's sword with his spear. A loud clanking sound of metal erupted. Sparks of white and red flashed between the two Guardians. The Old Guardian then swiftly swung his left leg, performing a roundhouse kick, but the man in white quickly spun to the left, avoiding the attack and swung his spear up.

The two guardians then jumped back, gaining distance from each other before North quickly charged again. He swung his right sword down and then up, followed by a swift up and downward movement of his left sword. The man, however, quickly spun his spear, rapidly. His spear clashed to each of North's attack. He grunted as he started stepping back.

He was being pushed away. The Old Guardian was too fast for him in close-combat. _Quick attacks huh...then. _But he smirked as he caught both of North's sword and pushed his spear up. The old Guardian was caught off guard, his two swords were up in the air, his belly was wise and exposed. The man, in a blur, forcefully lurched his right leg and kicked North by his stomach.

The man then swiftly curved his spear and pointed it at the old Guardian, pressing the trigger. The spear lurched forward and snagged North's left shoulder. "Gah!" North yelped, surprised by the spear's force, as he was dragged by the abnormal weapon. The spear then pierced the wall, pinning North.

"Son of a bitch-!" North attempted to pull himself and looked in front of him to check the man's position. He stopped moving. The sharp sound of a gunshot rang in his ears and around the Globe room. North staggered for a moment, his eyes focused on the end of the barrel of a gun that the man was holding with his left hand. The gun was a service revolver with a silver-grey color. Its nozzle was still emitting smoke.

_When did he draw that gun?! _North's staggered his thoughts as a pain slowly exploded from his abdomen. He looked down and noticed a growing red from his dirty white shirt. "No…" North's knees buckled and the Old Guardian struggled to stand upright. The pain was becoming unbearable to him. He squirmed in agony as his left-hand gripped tightly around the bookshelf behind him.

_You're fast, but I'm stronger. _"I told you, it's futile to resist." the man said plainly as removed his hood, revealing his white hair to the world. North watched in despair, and wondered how the dreadful events of tonight could have happened. He glanced to his left, to the bookshelf. His eyes slowly formed realization as he read one of the book titles on the shelf.

He returned his gaze to the man. "Hank...Henriette." The man blinked as he recognized the words coming from North's mouth. It was his name. "You're a guardian, and you're loyal to _Manny_-!" North let out a cough as the man named Hank began to walk towards him, readying the hammer of his revolver for another shot.

"But...allow me to say this-" North's eyes then sharpened suddenly, making Hank stop in his tracks. "You're wrong!" Then with all of his remaining strength, his left hand pulled the huge book that he recognized earlier. The book, bearing the title 'THE ATLAS OF ESCAPES,' opened in mid air, revealing a small snow globe. It shattered upon impact on the floor, activating a portal.

Hank, wide eyed and startled, watched as the portal enveloped North and vanished without a trace. "Portal? Tch." He clicked his tongue in dismay and glanced around the burning workshop. His target had just escaped. _I guess this is enough for now._ He smiled contently at the destruction. He turned around as he put his gun back to the holster inside his left coat pocket. He tapped his spear on the floor, which then burst into silver light and disappeared.

_This is nothing personal…_ Hank thought with a little regret. Even though he had explained earlier to North about his true purpose in this world, the Old Guardian still denied and resented his invitation to join him. This wouldn't have ended in disaster if the Guardian of wonders had listened and understood his mission.

"Not my fault then," he made a disappointed sigh as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Outside, on the icy tundra of the frigid North Pole, Hank trekked the cold snow-covered surface without any difficulties. The ice wind blew hard and his coat was flapping wildly on his back. Behind him, the North's burning workshop loomed and provided a little illumination. He stopped, however, when his senses picked up a presence.

He recognized it as his eyes turned gold again. Looking up to the sky, after he removed his hood, Hank stared at the bright blue full moon. "It's done. And I did my part." Slowly, a smile formed on his face, but it was a sad and reminiscing one. "I didn't kill him. I have no plans on killing your Guardians."

Then he closed his eyes and muttered plainly. "But if they're planning to stop me, then that's the only time that I would consider eliminating them." He turned and bore his golden eyes to the moon again, standing up straight. "I would never violate your orders!" He made a proud salute with his right hand, and then he continued his walk to the unknown.

With nothing on his mind but one thing: the command of the Man in the Moon.

* * *

Woo-hoo! New fanfic everyone! This is a crossover between ROTG and the anime To the Abandoned Sacred Beast and I tell you what, the anime is a good adaptation but the manga is way much better! I 'm kinda interested in the anime and manga of it and I suggest you gusy to read the manga or to watch the anime. Trust me both are good.

Special thank to beta-reader: Pure Red Crane.

Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story.


	2. A brooding chaos

Chapter 1

* * *

The young Jamie Bennet silently strode out from a general store and walked along the sidewalk of the town of Burgess. It was midday and the main street was busy with activities from the townspeople with their everyday lives. The young boy, now age 13, strode passed a couple of little kids who were beaming their faces on the window of a toy shop.

He smiled in amusement as he saw the children giggle in excitement as they watched a toy, a nutcracker, dance in a robotic way. _So carefree, _he thought in hilarity as he remembered that he was once a child. He would also giggle in excitement whenever he saw a new toy.

"Time to go home, I guess." he said, reminding himself that he still had an errand to do. He saddled up a huge paper brown bag around his shoulders and resumed his walk.

* * *

"I'm home!" Jamie shouted as he entered his home. He closed the door immediately and walked towards the kitchen where his mother was. "I bought the stuff you wanted, Mom." he said to his mother, who was busy cooking in front of the stove.

"Thanks, dear. By the way, help Sophie upstairs. She hasn't pack anything yet." his mother said as she began to hum a song that made Jamie smirk. _No, I think Sophie is so busy talking to him again. _The young man sighed as he walked away and climbed up the stairs towards the second floor. He knew that other than them, there was another person inside his house, and he and Sophie were the only one who can see him.

"And speak of the devil!" Jamie opened the door of his room and was greeted by his younger sister, Sophie. She was in his bed, her dolls littered all over the floor. The young man sighed. His sister hadn't clearly packed anything yet and was only making the room a mess. "Sophie, really...and Jack, you're supposed to help her." Jamie rolled his eyes and glanced to his left, catching the familiar sight of his favorite Guardian, Jack Frost.

Jack was leaning on a dresser, a mischievous smile beaming on his face. "Well, me and Sophie were just taking a...30 minute break." He made a sheepish laugh, which only made Jamie groaned in protest.

"It only took me 45 minutes to get groceries. You two are just playing."

Sophie crossed her arms and raised her left brow. "W-well, I'm not, Jack only invited me." she stammered, feigning toughness poorly making Jamie giggled. "Alright then, now who wants chase-me-and-I'll-clean-tag!?" he shouted. Excitement written all over his face as he charged at Sophie.

"Ooh a new game, it's on!" Jack, feeling the playful energy around him, quickly joined in and charged at them. The three of them played the entire afternoon instead of packing their own stuff, but, to Jamie, this was fine because it was fun. And he wished that this moment could last forever.

* * *

"Hahaha. Now that was a nice game." Jack said tiringly, exhausted from all the fun. He was sitting on the windowsill and gazing outside towards the town that was shrouded in warm cozy light. It was already night, the stars all out together with the blue full moon.

"I'm surprised that you could come to us today, Jack." Jamie said while he carried a heavy box to the wall beside his bed. "I mean, didn't you tell me that you'll be busy?"

"Supposedly, I was going to help North on a ritual. But later, he quickly dismissed me." He shrugged his shoulders, cluelessly. "I have no idea what he's doing." _Although, he told me it was a very important tradition to the Guardians_. He thought deeply as he recalled North earlier today.

Before he left, North, the old Guardian of Wonders, was busy preparing for a 'sacred ritual' that was passed down by other previous Guardians before him. And that was the only thing that he knew. _I think I should ask Sandy or Cottontail (Bunnymund) about this._ He thought deeply before he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Jack, I'm finished." Jamie said proudly as the two of them looked over to his room. Everything was clean. The walls, which had once been filled with posters of Jamie's favorite artworks, were now sparkly blank. His desk was shining, completely dusted, and his closet was empty, all of his clothes inside in one of the boxes that he was pushing to the wall earlier.

Jamie's room was now empty.

"I just can't believe it. Thirteen years of my life, all now packed in freight boxes." Jamie said as his tone became nostalgic with a hint of sadness. "We're going to move from Burgess, Jack...just like most of my friends are." Jamie turned around and drew a wistful smile. Other than Jamie, some of his circle of friends had already moved out of Burgess, either due to personal reasons or to follow their dreams. The job of Jamie's father was the reason why he was moving out and Jack understood it.

"It's ok, Jamie. Besides you're only moving to San Francisco. I can fly anywhere, you know." Jack opened the palm of his right hand. A single snowflake formed and danced around his palm before it flew towards Jamie and burst right into his face. The teenager laughed heartily.

"That never gets old." Jamie said gladly as his sadness had completely ebbed away. Jack's snowflake had always affected everyone with joy and happiness. It was one of his powers. And the teenage boy loved it so much whenever he cast that to him or to his circle of friends whenever one of them were down or sad.

The boy glanced away and shifted his eyes towards the moon above. "I guess this is good night. I have to wake up early tomorrow." The Winter Guardian nodded, half listening, and leveled his eyes to the boy. Jamie stared at him blankly. He was a bit startled to his action.

"Jamie, even though some of your friends have left this town, I will always watch everyone. And I will still watch them even if the time comes that they can no longer see me." he paused as he closed his eyes and added, "I promise you that."

Jack's tone was warm and serious. It surprised Jamie. He didn't know that Jack was capable of being serious. The boy slowly made a comfortable smile of happiness. He felt the Guardian's pure honesty and sincerity, which was very new to him and it made him blush. He looked away and hit his reddening face.

"A-anyway, I think it's time for me to sleep. Goodnight, Jack." Jamie said as the boy hurriedly took off towards his bed in a rapid manner. But Jack had already saw his reddening face and it made him chuckle. _Jamie is still innocent indeed. _He was glad that the brunet liked what he said. With a silent nod, Jack closed the window slowly and noiselessly, before he took off into the night sky.

* * *

Jack slowly walked along the power line above the town. The night as deep and the town was quiet. The people were already asleep.

_I promise huh..._Jack was in deep thought as he took another step, ice forming immediately along the power line. He smirked in determination. He knew that he could fulfill his promise because Jamie loved and believed in him and the Guardians. It was also his sworn duty to make him happy with the rest of the children of the world.

*CRASH*

A loud noise blasted beneath him. Jack's eyes immediately darted, becoming serious in alertness, towards a dark alley right between two buildings. The sound came from there.

_Cats? _He thought at first before he swooped down and landed at the edge of the alley's darkness. His staff then began to glow a blue hue as he readied himself for an attack.

"Who's there?" he asked, his grip around his staff tightening. It could be one of Pitch's minions ready to attack him. Some of those Nightmares were still out on this world and Jack would take any chances to destroy all of them.

"Ja...ck..." A weak feeble voice came out from the darkness and it was very familiar to Jack. He lowered his staff. "North?" Jack called as he tapped his staff on the ground and produced a bright blue beam of light from its tip.

North was lying on the ground, his back by the dumpster. He was out of breath and seemingly out of life. His whole face was bloody and dirty. His clothes were tattered, torn and was heavily stained with, if what was Jack seeing was correct, dried blood. Jack's eyes widened in terror.

"North!" He rushed to the older Guardian's side and heard a low aching cry escaping his lips. "What happened?!" he asked worriedly. The Guardian of Wonder let out a cry of anguish and his chest rapidly rose and fall in pain.

"Get...me…to everyone!" North weakly mumbled the words as he put his right hand over the right side of his abdomen where Jack, in a glimpse, caught sight of a bullet hole. Someone had shot North.

"North, I can't move you-" Jack hesitated to move, but then the Guardian of Wonder grabbed him by his hoodie.

"Get the bookmark-! Left breast pocket...quickly!" North barked the order in torment, blood spewed out his mouth and some of it hit Jack's right cheek. It frightened the winter guardian more.

He quickly sprung into action and dove into North's left breast pocket, his hand moving quickly as he rummaged inside until his hand caught a familiar paper-thin card. He took out the bookmark and saw that it was colored red. The word EMERGENCY was written on its surface.

"North, what should I do?" Jack panicked as his hands fumbled around the bookmark. North grunted and coughed as he spoke.

"R-Rip it." Jack shifted his gaze quickly at the bookmark and then with a little force, he ripped the red paper. The bookmark let out a spark of red before it disintegrated.

* * *

**The Village of Hohenschwangau - Bavaria, Germany**

Deep in the forest of Bavaria Germany, and sandwiched between a lake and a valley, lay the beautiful village of Hohenschwangau. The village was a perfect getaway place for people who sought the pristine nature and old ancient castles of the previous Kings of Germany.

One such place, that stood out from the rest of the village was the Neuchweinstein castle. The castle was on top of a rugged hill, shadowing the village with its strong walls and tall spires. The castle was so perfect that it almost looked like it came out of a fairy-tale book, which was probably the case.

A lot of the castle's architect themes were based from fairy-tales and the reason was because of one of the previous Kings loved those stories. It was open to the public; however, it was already night, and the whole village by the foot of the hill was already dark and lightless.

However, what people didn't know was that, despite the castle's famous status of tourist attraction, it was keeping a secret. Deep beneath its bowels, passed the grim underground grotto, lay the home of the Guardian of Stories, Mother Goose, whose real name was Katherine.

The room of Katherine was underground, just passed the grotto that swung inward and towards a dark, limestone walled corridor, which would eventually lead to her brown wooden door. A large sign that said 'ANGRY GERMAN STAFF, DO NOT ENTER' was hanging outside. It served as a warning sign for strangers who accidentally found her hideout. It worked all the time.

Passed the doorway was a large room. In the middle was a table littered with books, papers and a large crystal bow. On the right side was a huge desk, also littered with papers and books, in between two large bookshelves. On the left side was a small door leading to the bathroom, a large wardrobe, and a small table with pictures on it.

And on the north side of the wall was a large bed where the Guardian of Stories slept. The blankets ruffled as Katherine moved underneath. Her sleep was deep, and she didn't notice the crystal ball on the table, which began to emit a red light. Then, the light inside her crystal ball zapped loudly, making the girl jump from her bed.

"The summoning has failed!" she shouted as she breathed hard after she woke up from a nightmare. However, she went still as she noticed the red light from her crystal ball, still zapping violently. Her eyes sharpened quickly and she recovered quickly from her drowsiness.

"Red light. North broke the red bookmark..." Her tone was serious as she took off from her bed and went to her cabinet. She opened her cabinet wide as she took out a huge suitcase, which she threw onto the bed before rushing to her closet, rummaging some stuff inside and pulled out another suitcase, which she then laid on the floor.

_It's been awhile..._She stared at the white, wooden suitcase. Her hands were on the lock, but she was hesitating to open it. Her eyes were dark and reminiscing, a grim memory of an event flashed before her eyes.

"No. It's in the past." Katherine shook her head wildly before she opened the suitcase. A shiny, silver dagger greeted her grey eyes. The girl fixed a lock of her hair before she took the dagger out and raised it to the air. "It's time, I guess." She spoke to no one but herself as she stood up and began to pack.

* * *

Within minutes, the door of the underground grotto swung outward silently. Katherine emerged, carrying two suitcases on her back. She was wearing her yellow-gold fur coat – her battle clothes. Her auburn hair was tied into a braid and a lock of her hair fell over her right eye, a sign that she was in a silent distress.

She walked through the wide, silent corridor before she reached a set of stairs that ended on top of a tower. She climbed, fast pacing and without effort, despite the heavy weight on her back. She reached the top of the tower and went through the window she opened. The cold wind of the night hit her face and it made her gulp down.

The wind was also in distress. She could feel it. _I must hurry! _She put her fingers in her mouth and made a loud whistle, looking through the clouds. The moon was bright, but large clouds blocked it, casting shadows onto the palace. Then, a shadow moved and swiftly swept above Katherine.

"Kailash, over here." Katherine called calmly as the shadow swooped down again, hovering closer to the window and to Katherine. Kailash, a large 45 feet Himalayan snow goose, beamed its eyes at her, excited to go where she was going in late hour.

"Kailash, this is an emergency. Fly me to North, pronto!" she said after she jumped onto Kailash's back, wrapping her arms around the goose's feather neck. The Goose sharply squealed before she plummeted swiftly and then flew up towards the night sky. "I knew it...I should've said more. The ritual – there's something wrong with it." She cursed herself bitterly as Kailash increased her speed before they slipped through the clouds.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

_Where am I? _Hank slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was the bright full moon. However, the moon was so big that it was as if he was standing a couple of meters away. He slowly shifted his gaze to his left and then to his right. Nothing but eternal darkness met him.

_Is this hell…_? He thought. There was nothing here. He noticed that the moon was being reflected below him and realized that he must be lying on the surface of the water. A lake, an ocean, he didn't know and he didn't care anymore. He knew he was already dead.

"This isn't hell." The loud booming voice of a man poured out around Hank and made him stop his thoughts. The voice was deep yet calm, making him think that its owner might have been a kind man. "But this isn't heaven neither." Hank looked everywhere for the source of the voice until he shifted his gaze back at the moon. _The voice...is coming from the moon?_ He thought in disbelief, but then the moon spoke to him. "Indeed, Hank, indeed." Hank's mouth opened slightly in awe and shock. He wasn't expecting this.

"Who are you…? Are you God?" he asked, but the moon didn't answer him at first and somehow, he felt that the moon, if it had a face, was grinning to his question. "I am a deity that watches over many worlds. Worlds that are newly born and growing."

The answer made Hank furrow his brow. He was very confused. "Hank...I've watched your world, and I've watched you." He went still, in alert after he sensed a serious tone in the Moon's voice. _You've watched me._ A sinking feeling began to form inside him and it was very familiar to him. He frowned and looked away in shame.

"Hank. Do you want to meet Elaine?" The Moon, in his usual casual voice, said. This made Hank dart his eyes to the moon.

"Wha-What did you say?" he was startled as his eyes went wide with the question. The name of the woman made his heart skip a beat. Memories that involved her began to play on his mind. The Moon was silent for a second and it felt like an eternity to Hank. The man tightened his fist in anticipation to what the Moon would say next. "Say something!" His patience ran out as he stomped his right foot forward, disrupting the reflection of the moon with violent ripples.

"I said, Hank Henriette," the Moon paused for a moment, "do you want to meet the woman of your life..._again_." The final word echoed deeply inside Hank. Mixed emotions stirred inside his heart. Excitement and happiness, sadness and sorrow, all churned at once and it made him gnash. He didn't know what he would answer with.

_To meet her again._ The thought reverberated more and more as time passed. He wasn't sure what to say at all. Half of him wanted to doubt the Moon's – the Deity. He didn't know if it was telling the truth. And yet, his other half felt that the Deity could do it. The Deity could revive the woman of his life.

"Yes." With a little determination and half-conscious action, Hank answered.

The Moon was silent again, and then, with a still calm yet authoritative voice, the Moon said. "Then, will you, Hank Henriette, vow to watch over the children of the world?

To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams.

For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Hank listened to each of the words that the Moon had recited. He memorized it, analyzed it and understood it. "Yes." _It's for her..._He thought hard and with hope. This was a chance for him to meet her once again, a miracle granted just for him. And Hank was willing to do anything to meet her just one last time.

"Then, Hank, effective immediately, you're now-! The Guardian of-! And I'm going to give you my first order. Are you willing to accept it?" The Moon stopped as he waited for the man to answer.

_Here goes nothing. _Hank didn't have any second thoughts as he stomped his right foot on the ground and stood straight and firm. "Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

**Somewhere on the Coast of Finland - MV SILVERBACK **

"Elaine!" Hank woke up from the dream and breathed hard. _That dream..._He sighed and rested his back on a metal container. After defeating North, the young soldier walked through miles of snow before he reached a port and boarded a large cargo ship, MV SILVERBACK. _All I need is to go to that place. I will fulfill that order no matter what. _

He repeated the orders of the Moon inside his mind over and over. "All crew members, please, prepare for docking sequence." A P.A. suddenly erupted above him, but it didn't disturb the young soldier's thoughts. He stood up from his place, hands inside the pockets of his white military coat and pulling his hoodie over his black hair, before he strode out towards the deck.

He looked forward and saw two crew men walking and chatting casually towards him, but he ignored them. The two crew men passed through him and he didn't even flinch. "I don't need believers." he muttered and it was true. It was one of the powers that the Deity had given him.

He stopped on the bow of the ship and looked ahead towards the city on the coast. "It begins now." he muttered as he moved his right hand, inside his white coat and pulled out a small, white crystal pendant that was hanging around his neck. A gift from the moon. He closed his eyes and breathed the fresh ocean air deeply to soothe his mind and as he does that, he hold onto his crystal pendant which began to emit a white, peaceful, glow.

* * *

Ye-Hey! A new chapter! Special thanks to beta-reader Pure Red Crane!

Guys leave some reviews for me so I can know where to improve next :)

Disclaimer: I do now own any of these characters. :)


	3. The Beast Hunter's declaration

Chapter 2

* * *

After ripping apart the red bookmark, Jack immediately tried to carry North. The old Guardian only let out an agonizing scream and gagged along the way. The boy then decided to go to Punjam Hy Loo, the Palace of Good memories, the home of the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth, despite her petite look, was a good doctor and a surgeon. Her place has enough medicine to save North from death.

The usual trip to Tooth's palace only take Jack forty-five minutes, but on this trip it felt hours, even with the wind helping him sped them both up. It was hellishly long.

_Come on, dammit! _Jack thought in distressed as he and North darted inside the clouds but eventually they broke free from it. His eyes immediately saw the dark bluish sky and then Tooth's Palace, lying on top of a cloud, its spires were dark and lifeless. The winter guardian immediately darted towards the entrance of the palace.

* * *

He quickly landed on one of its verandah and immediately called Tooth. "Tooth, I need help! North's dying!" it was still dawn but the Tooth Fairy had heard his shout so she flew, from her room from one of the spires above, in a glacial manner still yawning and rubbing her face, irritably for her peaceful sleep was disturb.

"What is it Jack?" she asked groggily with half eyes. But as soon as her eyes adjusted to Jack's frightened face of doom, and then to the dying North whose face was all white from blood-loss, she immediately sprang into action.

"What happened to him!?" Tooth quickly help Jack and put North's right arm around her neck and started walking in quick pace.

"I don't know Tooth!" Jack shouted in frustration, he didn't know what happened to North. All he ever feel right now was pure dread and fear. North however, with the last of his strength, muttered softly. "Ritual...guardian...summoned...bad-" he coughed hard and spewed blood on the floor.

As soon as those words were muttered, Tooth's eyes darkened. She realized the meaning of North's words. "Jack, stay on the main hall and call everyone. I will take over from here."

"But Tooth-"

"Now Jack, this is an emergency! Pull the lever beneath my portrait so you can recall everyone. Now go!" Tooth's booming voice startled him. She was usually calm and yet excited every time, but today he felt her fear, her voice wavering in tension.

Jack was so startled to her that he only stood on the spot as he watched Tooth swiftly dragged North towards the stairs. He couldn't understand why North was dying right now when he left him, twenty-four hours ago, he was all jolly and happy.

Jack quickly flew up, after realizing he was still glued on the spot, to the stairs on his right. He saw Tooth's portrait immediately and the red lever right beside it which he pulled. A sharp beam of red light pulsed out off on one of Tooth's Palace's spire. It was a bright red beam and it was a well-known symbol that Jack had recognized, it means a Guardian was in trouble or had died.

* * *

It wasn't an hour yet to Jack it felt years as time passed by until he heard the familiar hopping steps of the Easter Bunny. Bunnymund and together with Sandman had arrived in a frenzied state, they too were shocked and scared to the red beam of light. "Frostbite! What happened?" Bunnymund looked around in trepidation while Sandman quickly hovered and began to form a sand image 'ARE YOU OK?' above his head.

Jack smiled at the two for their overwhelming concern. "It's North he…he was dying-"

"Dying! But he was alright when we left for the ritual." _Ritual? _There it was again, the same topic that he was clueless about. He grunted in irritation. "North was hurt during that ritual…what was it anyway-"

"In any case, I have to see him. If this is about it then we are in so much trouble!" Bunny ignored Jack's question which made the boy scowled. "Bunny what on earth is that Ritual!?" he couldn't take it anymore, a powerful gust of wind burst as Jack stomped his staff on the floor. Bunny was pushed back a bit while Sandman held tight on a pillar which he caught right beside him.

Jack, with fuming frown, faced Bunny. The poor Easter Bunny gulped down and stared at Jack with fear on his eyes. "Ja-Jack well…It was a tradition, to us Guardians," the Rabbit guardian slowly rose up and spoke placidly, so that he won't agitate Jack. "It was a rule, a clause, given by the Man in the Moon to the first batch of Guardians, the one that North succeeded."

Jack tilted his head in a puzzling manner, he couldn't recall nor remember if he had heard any history regarding this ritual, or even other previous guardians. This was all new to him.

* * *

"Allow me to explain." A voice interrupted the sullen mood. Bunny and Jack glanced to the source where the voice came from.

It came from a girl in a bright yellow winter coat and auburn hair which swept smoothly as the wind brushed by her. Jack's tension quickly ebbed away as he saw and recognized the girl. He saw her, early that morning, on that accursed day, during the preparation for the ritual and before everything went to hell.

"You-" Jack called, baffled to her appearance, the girl only smiled at him.

"Jack it's good to see you again." The girl made a graceful bow at Jack who only blushed at her sight. He found her very beautiful and holy-like. He was lost at his words.

"Uhm—you're-"

"Katherine, it's good that you're here." Bunny said gladdened at the sight of the Guardian of stories.

"Bunny, Sandy, good day again." Katherine made another graceful bow at them before she turned to Jack and saw the patience in his eyes. She knew the boy's cluelesness and his hard questioning gazed was asking for answers.

"Jack, this ritual…was created by Manny, or by the Man in the Moon, in order to conjure and summon a new type of spirits that are capable of becoming a guardian or guardians." Katherine began to explain as she started walking towards Tooth's portrait, her eyes were solemn and unwavering before she continue.

"It's said that when, MiM, had created the first group of Guardians, A lot of His powers were drained which made Him grew tired and weak. It will take him a long time to recharge his power, his light." She stopped for a moment as Jack leaned on a pillar behind him, "and that makes Him and the world, vulnerable to the threats and dangers of eternal darkness."

The woman shifted her gazed towards her left, passed a balcony, to the golden horizon and watched, worriedly, the sun bathing the sky with warm hue of yellows. "So in order to keep the world safe, the Man in the Moon created a sacred ritual for the Guardians. And it only happens every three hundred years."

_Three hundred years…that's a long, long time _Jack scratched the back of his head with his right hand, perplexed that such history exist among them. "It's an annual thing Jack. We're not hiding it from you or anything, it just it's been awhile since the last ritual. This is also North's first time to do it." Bunny hopped beside Jack and glanced at the boy with assuring smile. "There wasn't any incident, yet, that the guardian that was summoned is bad. I mean that's _where I came from_."

Jack looked at Bunny, surprised to what he said. He never knew that the Easter Bunny had came from that ritual. He thought he was turned to a Guardian the same way like him, called by the Man in the Moon to become one.

Bunny scratched his chin with his right hand while he pondered. "But during that time the Man in the Moon usually shows up and talk to the newly summoned spirits. The summoning is very different from being 'called' by the Man in the Moon." He turned his gazed to Jack and shrugged. "Your guardianship was through 'calling', and you have no direct contact to MiM, which the ritual summoning, has."

_So that's the difference between the two. _Jack looked away. His brows connect while as he absorbed the knowledge about the ritual summoning, then he stopped after he realized something. "Now that's odd. If the Man in the Moon talk to the spirits before they become a Guardian…wouldn't he know if the spirit is bad or good?"

* * *

The Guardians only stood in silence. They too had noticed the imprecise of the ritual summoning. Bunny and Sandman looked at each other, completely lost and weirded out as for Katherine however, she only fixed the lock of her hair that blocked her right eye, and looked at Jack with clueless eyes.

"Which is why this ritual was strange. MiM usually 'screened' the newly found spirit, or spirits, and yet when this Guardian was summoned, the first thing that it did was attack North." The girl crossed her arms and bended her head down, she paced back and forth, making the lock on her hair falls and blocked her right eye again.

"First I had a premonition nightmare about it. Premonitions, sometimes, help me weaved stories," she paused after she felt Jack gave her a questioning face which she ignored by looking away and grunted while she gathered her thoughts. "Second, the Guardian, declared something to North.

_The Guardian? Declared? _Jack rose right brow, puzzled to what she said. "What did he say, what did the Guardian declared?" Katherine stopped on her tracks and look to the horizon again, she was deep in her thoughts and it made her sigh, exhaustedly.

"I think it's best if we talk to North now. Tooth was done treating his wounds awhile ago when I went to him first, after I land." Katherine fixed the dangling lock calmly and showed an inviting smiling to the Guardians.

* * *

Tooth's infirmary was located down below the hall. The guardians walked down a flight of stairs. They'd stopped in front of a huge dual door that was colored in a shade of pink and embodied a huge violet cross. The door groaned as it started to open, revealing the infirmary inside.

The room was large and circular. The walls were painted in lavender with a shade of violet pink, tall windows with colorful shards of different shades of blue and green illuminated the whole room, making it immaculate-like. There were five beds arranged in a circle in the middle of the room and each of it has a table beside. Tooth was standing on one of the beds and looking down at North.

North's face was plastered in a miserable expression, the Tooth fairy however was smiling in a condoling manner. She shifted her gazed at the Guardians after she heard the two doors closed again with a heavy thud.

"It's a success, I've removed the bullet." Tooth hovered beside the table and looked down at a small white bowl. The Guardians gathered beside her and looked down. On the middle of the bowl was small black-colored bullet.

"A bullet?" Jack hovered his right hand above it, completely enticed to touch it. However he sprang his hand back after Tooth slapped it away. "No Jack, don't touch it!" she cast a warning glare to everyone before she picked up a pair of tweezer and wedge the bullet between before raising it to the air.

The bullet changes it hue. Its shade became darker than black. _Whoa…_ "What is that-" Jack was startled to its changing hue before Katherine answered his question.

"The bullet is made form the sands of the dark side of the Moon." She continued watching the bullet in the air. "Well what does it do…?" Jack asked again, baffled by the origin of the bullet.

"It means Jack…its a type of sand not touch by the light. An element of darkness…that eats light. It's a deadly poison to us Guardians." North didn't bother looking at them. His downcast eyes loomed towards the blank, purple wall, to his left.

"And I know what kind of a Guardian he is." He paused and closed his eyes. Memories of the event flashed again before his eyes, he frowned, shamefully. "How could I…let him in here. To our world." Katherine looked down to North's left hand, twisting and turning it into fist, it was almost white as he spoke in grimace. He felt guilty and bad for summoning a dangerous guardian to this world. Katherine walked and stood on his left and gently touched his left hand.

"It's all right North. It's not your fault. We believe you." Katherine's voice was gentle soft like that of a mother. It made everyone felt at peace. The Old Guardian felt the calm on her tone and it ebbed darkness in his heart, he smiled to her and slowly took a breath.

"Well…I'll begin from the very beginning." North closed his eyes and began to recall the painful memories many hours ago.

* * *

-**Many Hours Ago **-

Jack flew up and hollered loud as he made a barrel roll on the air, above North's Workshop. This was his daily routine everyday after waking up on the morning. He made twirl again on the air before he plunged back towards the icy surface below. His laughter echoes loudly as the winter sprite quickly rolled and pointed his feet down and with a forceful thrust, bounced towards one of North's window.

He zoomed in a ridiculous speed and pointed his staff at the window, commanding it to open.

* * *

"Good Morning North!" Jack thundered his announcement, cheerfully. It was a normal day today, a lot of yetis waved in response while some only grunted irritably to his annoying presence. Jack was a regular now, as a member of North's guardians, so no one could complain his energetic arrival.

The winter sprite landed on the floor of the Globe room, over the shadow of the Globe. He looked around, the Old Guardian was nowhere in sight. North, every morning, would always be here watching the globe, scanning for anomalies.

"North's not here." This puzzled Jack. "Oh hey Phil." Jack noticed Phil, one of North's Yetis, "have you seen North?" Phil then spoke in his yetis language and pointed at the stairs.

"Oh he's downstairs, see ya' later!" Jack waved good bye as he made skipping steps towards the stairs, energetically.

* * *

Jack had reached in front of North's study. _He could be in here_ he thought and was about to knock his right fist on the door but it suddenly burst open and the familiar old Guardian loomed in.

"Jacky boy, good thing you're here!" North said, loudly, while his left hand held on a large book with blue covered and four pointed diamond crystal on each corner. "North hey…whatcha got there?" Jack stared, peculiarly at the book. It looks old, ancient, and powerful.

"Ah these, a ritual summoning book, now can you come with me so you can help the others at the reliquary?" _Reliquary? Ritual what?_ Jack was rattled to what North said to him. But before he could ask, North slumped the book on his chest. It felt heavy to Jack, just how old this book was?

_This feels very odd? _"What's the occasion North?" he asked. The two were walking down a hallway and reached another flight of stairs. "This might be your first time hearing about the ritual, but I don't want to discuss it with you as of now. Because I need to concentrate." The Old Man said as the two walked down another flight of stairs. The winter Guardian only raised his right brow, he was perplexed and has a lot of questions.

* * *

**-North's Reliquary room - **

North's reliquary room was located at the very bottom of his workshop. It was shaped in a square and its walls were blue-green-teal and made of ice. On the right side of the room, three sturdy shelves stood, rows and rows of artifacts that were ancient and, probably, cursed are displayed. On the left side, five colorful tapestry were hanging, each represents the Guardians of childhood and their colors, together with their attributes.

And on the northside of the room, Bunny and Sandman were both looking down on the floor. Bunny was standing while he was holding a piece of paper with a ritual circle drawn on it. Sandman, with a huge sack beside him, was kneeling on the floor. His hands were pouring the sands in a delicate manner as he drew the same circle from Bunny's paper.

"Ah, you're a tad bit off…" Bunny warned and made Sandman cast a look of doubt. "Wha—its off it might go wrong." Bunny added, nervously, but Sandman didn't move and continue stare at him, doubtfully. As far as Sandy knows, he circle was in a perfect shape.

"Hey guys!" Jack shouted as he entered the room and stopped dead. "Whoa…" the boy's mouth started to hang, amazed at the room's bizarre design. _Cool _The boy let out a whistle of amazement. North glanced at him and grinned proudly before he took the book from his chest.

"Welcome to my reliquary Jack, every item in this room is cursed." North cast his grin at Jack, attempting to scare him but laughter immediately followed. "Just messing with you Jack…but seriously don't touch the artifacts, some of them are cursed probably."

_And I almost fell from your joke._ Jack glanced at the artifacts-a crystal skull- with scrutiny. "I am certainly not gonna touch any of it." Jack moved away just then the door burst open again. "Hey North, I got what you asked." Tooth immediately showed a medium size pink sack, pridefully.

"Ah that's good Toothy." North chuckled with delight, he took the sack and opened it and look inside. "Thirteen moon crystals, you see this Jack. These crystals came from the remnants of the meteorite, back when the moon was still a floating asteroid." Jack's eyes widened, amazed by what he was looking as North raised a single piece.

"Some of the meteorites had fallen near my place. There's a field there with lots of it." Tooth explained. North then put the bag at the table nearby and then faced the Bunny and Sandy. "Everything's complete?"

"Yup, just putting some of the finishing touches." Jack quickly hovered beside Bunny and looked down. _Whoa…so this is a ritual circle_, Jack bend down and reached a part of it but Bunny quickly caught his right hand.

"Nope Jack, don't touch it. That's moon powder and it came from me, grinding a rock from the moon's meteorite…and it undergoes lots of cleansing." Bunny explained to Jack, seriously. The boy thought that it must've been hard to grind and cleanse such object. He took a step back and sighed heavily.

"And I still have no idea what's happening." He said but in an announcing way making the guardians smiled and giggled, it made him look so innocent and lost. North moved closer to him and put his right hand over his arms. "Oh Jack, I would love to explain everything to you but tomorrow morning when I succeed."

Jack cast his blue eyes to him and in a stumpy manner, groaned in protest. He want's to know it now and he doesn't want to be left in the dark. "Patience is a virtue. A good book shouldn't be finished in one day…unless its a book, written for a raven."

* * *

A voice of a girl interrupted the two. Jack quickly look behind him and paused. A girl clothed in a yellow coat was standing by the door, her hair was auburn brown and her grey eyes, huge and full of wonder, stared back at Jack. She has the same height as his and her left hand was clutched around a thick book.

"Who-"

"Katherine, glad you could come!" North shouted with joy, cutting Jack's sentenced. The Other guardians also greeted in excitement and gathered around her. The girl laughed happily as she freely hug Tooth who seemed to be in cloud nine seeing her, Bunny raised his right paw and Katherine quickly slam her left palm on it and laughed, Sandy made a graceful bow at her and the girl rubbed her right hand on his sandy hair which made the guardian shook in her touch.

"Everyone it's been so long." Katherine jumped to North first. The Old Guardian locked her in his chest, tightly embracing each other, like they were father and daughter.

* * *

_Who's she? _Jack stared questioningly at her, he hadn't seen this woman before. "That's Katherine, the Guardian of Stories, a.k.a. Mother Goose. North's adopted daughter." Jack darted to Bunny, surprised that North has an adopted daughter.

"You must be Jack, hello there." Jack looked in front and was taken aback, the girl's face was almost an inch away from him, making him blush. The boy gulped, tensely. "Uh—hi, Ka-Katherine." He stammered, in this distance the girl's pristine beauty was in full highlight.

Katherine let out a chuckle, "You're the new one, North told me lots of stories about you." She took his right hand and shook it excitedly. Jack's face became tomato red, instantly and he's ready to explode anytime.

"Well then North, are we ready?" Katherine then turned away from Jack. The old man made a thumbs up. "I'm excited Katherine, this would be my first time to summon a new guardian!" The old Guardian then turned around to the other Guardians.

"Are you all going to stay here until midnight, I've prepared some foods for all." Bunny was the first to respond. "Sorry, mate, need to tend some grasses at the warren, and I need to paint some eggs." Bunny shrugged apologetically. Tooth cleared her throat after she wiped a dust off one of the shelves.

"Me too North, I have to work late tonight. There're a lot of children today loosing teeth for some reason." She hovered towards the door with an apologetic smile. North then shifted his eyes to Sandy but the Good dream Guardian had already formed a sentence above his head.

'I NEED TO FINISH MY METFLIX SERIES, THE PEACHY BLINDERS, MY SUBSCRIPTION IS ALMOST UP.' _Et tu Sandy? _North groaned, disappointed. He thought everyone will watch him do the ritual.

"Um North," Jack sheepishly smile but North quickly cast an understanding smile. "You have plans to help Jamie this morning, Jack, since he was moving away. You told me that last week."

_Wait did I? _Jack blinked and the memory formed in his mind. "Oh right so…I gotta go, I don't want to keep him waiting!" Jack quickly waved good bye and then glanced at Katherine, the girl bowed gracefully, before he took off to the stairs.

_Guess it's just the two of us, _North and Katherine glanced at each other and the two let out a comedic laugh. "Well I guess let's start." The Old Guardian turned to the ritual circle, the moon sand, glowed at their presence.

* * *

Night time came too fast as the two Guardians sat on opposite side, around the ritual circle. The room was dimly lit by candles surrounding the circle. North glanced to his right where the book, with four diamond on its cover, was sprung open. He cleared his throat and glanced at Katherine.

The girl nodded, her eyes were serious. They're both ready. North raised his hand in the air, Katherine followed as the two closed their eyes. The ritual has begun.

"Come forth, Moon. Come and heed our call." Air began to pour out from the circle, softly brushing North and the girl but the two continue. "Lend us the light, turn us into light." The ritual circle then began to glow in white, the air around them swirl into an increasing crescendo.

"Let us become the guide post of the soul, yearning to serve mankind once more! We call, we welcome, the soul who had heeded your call!" the ritual circle explode, powerful gust of wind trashed the two guardians. The ground then began to shake, the artifacts on the shelves began to fall and shattered on the floor.

North and Katherine grunt as they felt the immense power coming form the circle. They watched as the white glow increased and pulsated. "I think its working North-!" Katheirne shouted but another powerful gust surprised her and blew her to the wall. The color had also change, the once peaceful white had turned into dark gold.

"North-I think something is wrong-!?"

"Katherine its almost done!" North shouted, his eyes caught a large gold-colored miasma, forming on the center. "I see something-" he let out a cry as he was pushed to the ground after another powerful thrust burst from the circle.

And then as fast as it happened, the wind stopped and the light disappeared. North groaned and slowly rose up. "Katherine."

* * *

"I'm here North." A weak voice of the girl answered. Katherine brushed the dust off from her face. Her eyes landed at North and then to a figure, curled on the center of the circle. Katherine stood up, alerted to the another person. North noticed the figure and slowly approached it, gulping tensely for he didn't know who it was.

On the center a naked man was curled into a fetal position. The two Guardians watched in awe as the man's chest heaved up and down. "It's a-," Katherine was cut, lost in her words, and North finished her sentence, "man."

A loud cough coming from the man made the two jumped, agitatedly. "H-help-can't breath much—" his voice croaked hard and painful. North quickly sprinted into action and took a blanket from the shelves on the left. "Hey, hey, it's alright you're no longer in pain." Katherine sat down beside the man and touched his shoulders. He was cold as a stone.

"Katherine, wrapped him in this blankie," North threw the blanket and covered the man by his shoulders. "We need to carry him to the infirmary."

"Right, help me with him." North slowly wrapped the man's left hand around his shoulders while Katherine took the man's right. For the first time the two had a good look on the new guardian. He was a largely built man, his hair was jet black and with side burns. His eyes were closed and his face was peaceful. A crystal pendant was hanging on his neck, it was emitting a low, white light.

_Who's this man? _"Katherine let's move." North called and Katherine burst her thought as the two carried the man away from the ritual room.

* * *

Katherine stood outside the infirmary room waiting for North. The Old Guardian were tucking the man in the bed, he was also probably preparing him some hot chocolate. She grinned to the thought. The door opened and North came to view.

"How's he North?"

"Sleeping, like a wee-baby," North chuckled happily and made Katherine smile, the girl yawned and cast a sleepy look at North. The old man sighed, calmly. It had been a long day and they're both tired.

"I think it's time for me to go home. I still need to clean my palace's library." She fixed the lock on her hair. North move closer to her and gave her a bear hug. "Thank you for helping me tonight. The ritual was very successful, the tradition wasn't cut. I thought I don't have what it takes to summon a new guardian."

"And yet we did." Katherine said with a gladdened smile. "Goodnight North," the girl bowed to him and leave. North watched her receding back, _it's been a while since we talk like that. _North smile in reminiscence and sighed, blissfully. He turned again to the door. "Well time for me to watch my new Guardian."

* * *

North opened the door while he was humming a familiar Christmas tune. "I wonder how will my coco taste like-" and then he stopped dead. The man that North had tucked in comfortably on the bed earlier, the one that he also served hot cocoa, was sitting upright on the bed.

The man slowly shifted his gaze to him and cast his golden, warm, eyes at him. "Thanks for the chocolate. It taste great." His voice was gentle but North noticed a heaviness in it, that matches with his lull face.

"I'm glad you like it." The old Guardian of wonders started. He move closer to him and noticed the pendant on his chest. It was still glowing in low white light. _That seems familiar _North was so focused on it that he didn't hear the man's voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said my name is Hank Henriette." The man named Hank was smiling still, this time North notice the dark line on his eyes which made him look formidable even though he was at this state.

"W-well um… Hank. Welcome to North Pole-!

"You're the Guardian of Wonders, Santa Claus, a.k.a. North. I am inside your workshop. And currently you have 34 staff, mostly yetis and a few elves." North was still, completely spooked. Hank didn't even blink when he said those, it's like he had seen already the inside of his workshop.

_Ok now that's creepy._ North thought as Hank shifted his eyes and began to look around. "This pendant is a gift from the Man in the Moon, Tsar Luna." North almost lost his balance. Tsar Luna was the name of the Man in the Moon, a sudden realization dawned on him. He finally recognized Hank's pendant.

Hank cast his golden eyes again to him. This time it wasn't calm anymore but predator-like. "I see, then you should also know that Tsar Luna, specifically, give this pendant to a guardian who's _very _close to him…or His family." Hank smile didn't change. "I am a Nightlight, I am Tsar Luna's commander of His Sacred Lunarion Army and I am here, in Earth, for a single mission."

Hank declared and made North gulped. Hostility was emitting in Hank's words and it made him feel tense. "What's your mission, Hank?"

Hank's smile disappear, his face had become stoic and hard. "To end humanity. That's my mission."

* * *

North was stuck in his position. He couldn't believe what he just heard, _Did he just…made a declaration of war? _"Are you joking?" North's eyes became steel his tone has turned into a threatening one.

"I am not." Hank declared his voice was normal like he was stating a fact. The Old Guardian put his hands behind him and took a step back. "If you're not joking then I'll have to detain you now." Two swords materialized behind him out of thin air and he rapidly swung it both towards Hank.

_Predictable. _However Hank was much fast, in a light speed he pressed the pendant on his chest with his right hand. A blinding light burst out together with a gust of wind. North's sword didn't reach the man, he was thrown to the wall behind him. The light disappeared and made him look front.

Hank was standing on his bed, he was now fully cloth in a white military cloak. His hair has turned white and his eyes, though still gold, glow lively and menacing. "Aren't you gonna ask why?"

North didn't answer instead he jumped and swung his left sword but Hank leap down and rolled to his left. North then swing his right sword back, and the man simply move back, avoiding it.

"Fast aren't you?" Hank observed as North leap down and then charge. His right sword curved up, Hank side stepped to his right, and then North raised and spun his left leg, performing a round house kick but Hank blocked it with his left arm. _Forceful_ "My turn," Hank grin as he punched North by his groin with his right. He then jumped back and pressed his white pendant again.

A beautiful, silver harpoon spear, materialized and Hank twirled it on his shoulder before pointing it at North. _Once a beast hunter…will always be a beast hunter. _Hank leap forward and thrust his spear. North swung his left sword, blocking it. A clash of red and silver white spark around the room.

_Spear? Well then if that's the case, _North grinned as he bended his knees and flipped jump above Hank and landed behind him. "Time to wrestle you out then-" North then spun his right leg to push Hank down the floor but as he turned his eyes met the end of a barrel of a gun.

A loud bang echoed, North rapidly pushed himself with his left hand away form him. _When did he summoned that gun-!? _His thoughts were cut after he felt a scorching heat from his left temple. He wiped it with his left hand, it was blood.

"Another part of my uniform power by the way. This gun is also a relic, a standard revolver issue for Nightlights... and its loaded with Guardian-God killer bullets." Hank introduced his gun, nostalgically, as if it was an old friend. He holstered his gun on his right hip. He put his hands both on his coat pocket and pulled out two silver boxes.

The word 'INSTANT 40 PCS. SILVER TIN SOLDIERS!' were engraved on its cover. Hank then opened the right box with his mouth, spitting the cover, and poured its content. The content were little tin soldiers, colored in dull silver, with bayonet rifles. They fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Hank looked down on it. "Attention!" he commanded as the toys began to wiggle and move and then started to grow. North watched in horror as each of the soldiers, wearing an American civil war uniforms, grew and grew until the whole room was filled with them.

_Shit! _North frenziedly looked around. They're made of silver, his reflection glinted from one of them. "I can summon endless Lunarion soldiers by the way, though they maybe toys…they certainly pack a punch." Hank stared at North with unmoving look. North cursed under his breath and took out two Christmas balls from his pocket.

"I certainly have tricks under my sleeves too!" he shouted and threw the two balls on the floor. It exploded into a bright green and red flame and North dashed through the door and onto the hallway.

* * *

_I have to evacuate everyone! _North raced towards the uppermost floor to activate the alarms. The man from the room, however, walked through the smoke, unharmed, and watched the old Guardian of Wonder's receding back.

_Too late, I'll cut your workshop's powerline first. _"Cavalry A! Group yourselves, proceed to the powerplant downstairs and destroy it." He paused before he opened the second box on his left. "Even though its unnecessary, kill anyone who tries to stop you, understood?" the tin soldiers stomp their left foot and saluted him.

"Start the mission," Hank commanded and poured a second batch of soldiers. _I'll try to convince him more. _He thought and looked to the other way.

* * *

Here it is! The new chapter! I hope did well on Hank's new special powers. I know some you might find him a bit OP here but that's what happenes when you become a Guardian stay tuned for more. As for those who read this fanfic, thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. I hope I improve well on my grammar. I'm really trying my best to write stories because I can't control my imaginations and it keep nagging me until I write it down.

Disclaimer: I do now own these characters

Enjoy reading. (Read To the Abandonned Sacred beast manga, its much better than the anime...sadly.)


End file.
